


Sex Dice

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sex Games, Sex dice, Smut, everyone has a really great time, in a very sexy way, just a little, or maybe not slightly, slightly dom roxas, slightly subby riku, slightly subby sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: Riku and Roxas have been doing this for so long they're almost in perfect sync, but they aren't intentionally excluding their new partner. Sora's new to their relationship but he cares about both of them so much--he's so eager to please. And tonight he has a new idea for melting a little more of the ice that still chills and stiffens the edges of their growing bond.





	Sex Dice

**Author's Note:**

> okay, a few firsts for me. my first three-way smut, first ass eating, first time writing sex games...thank you in advance for not dragging me too hard if i've forgotten details or omitted important sensations or repeated myself or misplaced anyone's limbs. but feedback is certainly appreciated!

"How do you play with them?" Riku asks, staring at the polyhedrons on the coffee table. Confusion pings off the excitement bubbling under his skin.

"You just roll them and do whatever they say," Roxas responds flatly. "Lather, rinse, repeat."

"Noooooo," Sora grumbles with a cute pout. "It's much sexier than that. At least, if you have any _ imagination, _ Roxas."

Roxas sits back against the couch, arms folded, one eyebrow cocked, and nods at the objects in question. "Be my guest, then; show us how it's done."

_ Sex dice. _ Riku still isn't sure what they're for but he smothers a laugh as Sora practically wiggles out a _ harrumph _ and picks them up. It was Sora's idea, tonight, probably to break the ice that they can still feel around the edges of their relationship. He's so _ earnest. _It's adorable.

Roxas thinks so too, Riku knows, he's just being prickly. Riku nudges his foot at Roxas's in a grounding way; they're both still getting used to this, but it's good. Sora fits in better than they thought he would.

"Weeellllllll," Sora draws the word out. "I was going to be in charge of them myself. But," he grins so brightly at Roxas it could be either mischievous _ or _ truly genuine. Perhaps both? "You should!"

"Should _ what?" _ Riku and Roxas say at the same time but in very different tones.

Disbelief and confusion mingle as Sora tries not to giggle. "Be the game master!"

"Game master," Roxas deadpans.

"Yep!" Sora pops the word. "If you're in control, you can make it not boring, right?"

Riku blinks, eyes widening in comprehension. So Roxas is going to direct Riku and Sora like they're his own personal sex puppets? He hisses in a breath, not sure whether he's horrified or turned on. He shouldn't be surprised at the mixed feeling; it's _ Roxas. _

Riku is absolutely sure Sora has no idea what he's doing in handing over the reigns to Roxas, but something--probably his dick--won't let him stop it from happening.

And on the other hand, maybe this _ is _ what they need. Not Sora on the outside, but as one of the players. And with less agency to be awkward with.

There's an edge of humour, now, when Roxas sighs. Sora seems to take that as a good sign. Riku just feels himself getting hard.

Sora cheerfully hands the dice to Roxas and they hammer out a few specifics, then Sora shoos him over to the armchair and takes his place next to Riku on the sofa. Riku holds in a grimace; even the way they'd been sitting had unintentionally excluded Sora. _ We really need to get better at that. _

"Alright," Roxas drawls, and Riku can tell he's already loving this, for all his unimpressed words earlier. "Here goes nothing."

The two dice tumble across the low table in front of them. Riku can't read that far in the low light but he hears Sora's intake of breath half a second before Roxas's bark of laughter.

"Oh, we're going straight for it," Roxas says, humour gone to outright glee.

Sora gulps like his mouth's just gone dry. "Told you it was fun." Apparently not too dry to get a snark in, though.

"...and?" Riku finally caves and asks.

"We got 'lick' and 'ass.'"

Those are two words that never fail to go straight to Riku's cock when put together. Anticipation washes over him and, on autopilot, his hand is halfway to unbuttoning his shirt when Roxas shakes his head.

"Ah-ah, Riku. It's my call. Every move of this game is, unless you safeword out. You're staying dressed for now."

Riku lifts his eyebrows but lowers his hands. Roxas _ never _wants him to stay clothed more than strictly necessary by society's standards. Even then, he bends the rules frequently. This should be interesting.

"Okay." Riku drops his hand back down on his lap, hyper aware of the proximity to his dick.

"You, though," Roxas turns the edge of his voice on Sora. _ "You're _ getting undressed, now. It doesn't have to be slow. Just thorough."

Sora gulps again, eyes wide. He came into this expecting to be the game master and now he's being asked to strip first. Riku almost opens his mouth to object, his old impulse to make everything okay for Sora surfacing, but stops himself, swallowing his protests as he glances back at Roxas. There's more than arrogance there. Riku gives him the benefit of the doubt.

"You got it."

In a flurry of motion, Sora suddenly stands up, throws on his optimism, and sheds his clothes as if the moment of terrified tension never happened. Riku smiles to himself; Sora's always braver than he gives him credit for.

As soon as the first article of clothing comes off, Riku's mind starts fuzzing. Sora has so many _ curves _ and dimples compared to Roxas's bony frame and hard edges. As much as Riku adores Roxas, he isn't sure he'll ever get over this new _ softness_.

"Kneel on the sofa and brace your arms on the back, Sora. Get comfortable, but keep your legs wide. Riku?" Roxas's voice cuts through the static in his head, as always, though, and it's an easy thing by now to obey him. "Riku, kneel on the floor for me, gem."

"Where?" Riku responds, only half paying attention, eyes focused on Sora's ass now as it comes into view, round and full at the end of his slightly arched back. It's absolutely edible, displayed like this on the couch, and Roxas must really like control if he's willing to pass up touching this just for the sake of making decisions.

"Wherever you think you have the best view of Sora's ass," Roxas says, lips pursing to hold in a laugh. "Just behind him is my guess."

Riku kneels but doesn't touch. He knows better, leaving his arms limp at his sides. Riku drops into this headspace so easily it should startle him. It might, if he trusted Roxas any less.

"Good boy." The praise starts a flush that goes all the way to Riku's cock and he can feel the heat pooling thicker, like warm honey. "Now, spread Sora's ass for me, gem. Show me that delectable hole."

Sora squirms at the words and his ass shifts minutely. Riku's mouth waters. He digs his fingers ever so slightly into the beautiful, pink globes of Sora's ass to hold them apart, the soft skin a precious thing against his calloused fingertips. For some reason he's torn between the desire to treat it like it's fragile and ruin it forever.

"Do you like the look of that, Riku?" Roxas asks from his throne of an armchair.

Riku manages a noise of affirmation but no words.

"How about you, Sora? Do you want Riku's tongue on you, love?"

There's a strangled grunting sound from the top of the couch.

"Answer me with words, Sora." Roxas lets a deeper note of command into his voice.

"Yes," the muffled reply comes. Muffled, but firm. Good.

"Good," Roxas echoes aloud. "You want to eat Sora out so badly, don't you, Riku."

It's not a question. Riku answers anyway. "Yes. Please," he adds on, unashamed of begging right from the start.

After all, _ he's _never the one who has to be teased to the brink to say please. That's always been Roxas.

"Okay. Earn it."

"How?" Riku breathes out immediately, not even surprised; Roxas is an actual demon where sex is concerned, he long ago decided.

Riku's cock twitches and strains against the tight pants he very stupidly wore tonight as Sora shifts slightly. Sora's own cock, hanging heavy and probably mercilessly deprived of friction between his legs, swings slightly. His puckered, exposed entrance flutters as cool air washes over it, and every other visible bit of his skin is still perfect up-close.

Riku can't figure out what he wants to look at. His choice is removed when Roxas's command cuts in.

"Lick every inch of his ass and thighs," Roxas says. Sora gasps and Riku hears the smirk enter Roxas's voice then. "Every inch except the one you want most. Lick, kiss, suck; show Sora how _ much _ you want to devour him whole, because I can tell you do."

_ Yes. _Riku dives in.

***

The first contact has Sora yelping.

His cock was already half-hard before they started and the unexpected praise from Roxas got its full attention. It felt _nice _to be praised. He flushes, unsure what to make of that.

Sora whimpers and fists into the blanket draped on the back of the couch in anticipation as Riku's grip shifts and his thumbs ease away from their proximity to his already-desperate entrance.

Riku's tongue is warm and wet as it glides broadly over first one cheek, then the next, leaving stripes of coolness wherever it goes. He settles in the crease where Sora's ass meets his thighs and it's a moment of pure heaven before Riku moves on. He moans.

Sora's half sure his ass got replaced with some kind of ice cream with how enthusiastically Riku layers kiss after kiss on it, tongue rough against the smoothness, and _ oh god, _ how can something this simple be driving him insane?

There's something intoxicating about the combination of Roxas's guiding tone, peppering praise on them for being so good for him, and Riku's mouth as he obeys, hands ghosting the edges of Sora's hips as if he might need to hold him down to finish his job.

Tingles and sparks rush through Sora and he knows his face is red. He already feels out of breath and they haven't even done anything strenuous yet.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Sora," Roxas says idly. "Presented like this for us. Can you feel how much Riku wants you right now?"

Sora couldn't answer, his own mouth taken up with the job of making small mewling noises whenever Riku sucks on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Can you _ hear _ how much I do?"

Oh, he could. Desire practically dripped from Roxas's voice and, _ gods _ he must have good self control. Come to think of it, Sora probably would have given up already and thrown himself at these two if he'd been in charge. Roxas is still somehow perched in the armchair from the sound of it.

"And Riku, what a good job you're doing," Roxas says, and as if that's some kind of cue, Riku stops. Sora lets out a small breath at the momentary reprieve. "You're so perfect for me, always. You may eat out Sora, now. You've earned it. See if you can get him off with nothing but your tongue. That'd be fun."

_ Is that even possible? _ Sora has just enough time to wonder before Riku's hands expose him again and his tongue presses flat against his opening without so much as a warning breath. Sora squeals but holds himself still.

_ Fuck _ that's good. How did Sora not know that was so sensitive?

Pleasure zips around in arcs and waves from the myriad textures and points of heat that make up Riku's tongue as he starts to move it.

Sora cries out and finally tries to buck--though whether into or away from the intensity, he isn't sure. But Riku apparently knew better than to let him experience this without restraint and his hands, large against the smallness of Sora, grip halfway around to the front of his hips, effortlessly holding firm against the writhing.

Sora feels pinned and trapped and that just turns him on more. Held firm, unable to escape the sensations lavished on him.

A pressure and a slight stretching feeling surprises his pleasure-soaked brain as he feels Riku form his tongue into a point and drive inside him just a fraction, softening a moment later to work in tandem with his lips around the edges. Sora swears some of the sensations feel like Riku is _ sucking _ on him.

His cock _ aches, _just out of his reach, and he digs his fingertips harder into the blanket just as Riku digs his own harder into Sora's hips. Sora can just hear soft curses fall from his own lips as a seemingly inevitable coil is slowly wound up in his gut.

He can't believe it. He's actually going to _ come _ just from this.

***

Roxas smirks and bites his lip. Sora is absolutely going to come from this. He's probably never had someone do this for him, but even if he has--Riku's the best. Roxas should know.

The air is full of Sora's increasingly high-pitch whining and Roxas is going to lose his mind if he doesn't touch something soon. Luckily, the rules never said he couldn't join in.

He rolls the dice quietly, just for the hell of it. "Stroke" and "ears?" That's stupid. He picks them up and looks at all sides. Nipples. He can work with nipples. It's his game, now; he'll cheat if he wants to.

Tilting his head critically at the sight before him, Roxas debates. Which one? He could try Sora and they could middle him. But it would be _ much _ more fun to tease Riku while he's so hard at work.

***

To Riku's credit, he doesn't flinch or pause when Roxas's hands come around him to unbutton his shirt. He does, however, finally breach Sora's tight ring of muscle all the way and slip his tongue in, the new sensations causing Sora to buck harder in his grip.

Sora almost sobs as he tries to form the word _ yes _ into the blankets. Riku groans. The vibrations must be driving Sora insane. He does it again, wickedly.

Riku's hands clench even tighter into the pliant flesh just in case Sora gets any ideas about friction as he edges him closer to orgasm, uncaring now about any bruising. He doubles down on his grip just in time as his tongue-fucking starts in earnest. Sora strains against him, searching for some kind of rhythm.

Predictably, meanwhile, Roxas loses patience with Riku's shirt and just rips it off him. That's the second one this week already. Having Sora in their sex lives is going to wreak havoc on Riku's wardrobe, he thinks distantly.

Roxas's voice is soft in Riku's ear as he bends over behind his kneeling pawn. "Keep it up, gem; you're doing so good. I think he's almost there."

Riku trembles in need underneath him and Roxas presses a small chaste kiss to his temple. _ Not enough. _

"Sorry, the dice said stroke, not kiss," Roxas's voice is smug, even as it hints desperation around the edges.

Roxas runs his hands up Riku's shoulder blades, across his neck, back down his chest, taking his time but moving inexorably toward Riku's nipples. As soon as Riku realises his goal, he moans.

"Remind me, gem," Roxas teases, still close to his ear and sending shivers along Riku's spine down to his painfully hard dick, "are your nipples sensitive?"

Riku grunts something that might be a laugh or a whine, and pulls back for barely a second to mutter, "No."

Roxas snickers. "That's what I thought."

The first pinch nearly sends Riku through the roof and _ does _ send him deeper into Sora. He forces himself into the tight pucker, feeling every wrinkle and tasting the sweet salty musk of Sora until there's nothing but skin and slick spit, testing out just where to flex his tongue and just when to pull back for an unexpected lick underneath.

The stretch and slide of his tongue must be almost enough to send Sora to another plane of existence from the sound of his babbling wails and curses.

He picks up the pace desperately; if he can get Sora to come soon, maybe Roxas will have mercy on him. Every harsh roll and flick to his nipples is a muffled cry and a jolt of electricity straight to Riku's dick.

Riku's breathing is ragged and he knows he's not doing a consistent job but if the near-constant keening from the top of the couch is any indication, Sora isn't complaining.

As he licks and swirls his tongue around Sora's rim again, only dipping back in to fuck him for a few strokes at a time, he finally feels a telltale clench in the muscle. Riku digs his fingers in harder but eases his thumbs up to stroke encouraging little circles.

Sora's stopped fighting him and he isn't even trying to reach an orgasm at this point, it seems--he's just along for the ride, buried in heat and softness and the sound of his own desperate whines as he's held firm, unable to go anywhere but up into the heights of pleasure Riku's taking him to.

Roxas's breath is hot and wet against Riku's neck and Riku keeps expecting him to suck a mark into the skin there--it's throwing him off that Roxas is staying true to his word. The only place he's touching Riku at all is where his arms encircle him and the two relentless points of pleasure-pain on his chest.

The denial is making him squirm almost as much as the sharp jolts.

"You're next, gem," Roxas says, voice dipped in desire and laced with the deep tones of appreciation. "You're next; you've been so good for me. Just make Sora come and I'll give you everything you need." Riku whimpers--actually _ whimpers _ at that, and doesn't even care.

With a near scream, Sora convulses almost hard enough to break out of Riku's grip. All at once he's over the edge, painting the back of the couch with stripes of come.

Riku pulls back, relief spreading through him, ready to rest his increasingly sore jaw, but Roxas presses into him, a solid line of heat at his back, and the hands at his nipples move to the sides of his face.

"Mmm, not yet, gem," Roxas rasps like a secret. "I'll tell you when."

The guiding hands on his face don't add pressure--in fact, they seem almost reverent. Riku gasps in a breath and continues as Roxas lets him go. How can he refuse?

***

_ Riku's still going. _The thought hits Sora's brain like a speeding truck. The aftermath of his orgasm should have him boneless but in a second Riku starts up again.

There's a hand--it must be Roxas's--suddenly on his spent and softening cock. It doesn't squeeze, but the grip sends a shockwave through him, immediately chasing the usual aftershocks of climax into something higher. White sparks flash behind Sora's eyes. He shudders and thrashes against Riku's restraining hands but he can't escape that strength.

The overstimulation is somewhere between white-hot pleasure and pain and it's _ too much too much _ but he isn't sure he wants it to stop. He hears his own voice crying out wordlessly with every too-sensitive stroke.

"Good boy, Sora." Roxas's voice seems a long way away. The soothing presence of Roxas's praise sits warm as golden sunshine inside him, a stark contrast to the electric fire burning him alive, and he clings to it.

"Oh, you're so beautiful like this, love. I know it's so much, just hang in there for me. I want to see you like this for a moment longer."

Sora whines but doesn't tap out, unable to keep himself from shivering and sobbing into the now damp blanket. Each slow lick and drag is an inescapable explosion of oversensitivity and he can feel his flagging dick fighting to get hard again in Roxas's hand, even through the pain. He wills it not to.

A minute later--or maybe an eternity--exactly one second before he gives in, the _please please please please_ a frantic chant in his mind, Riku and Roxas suddenly stop. Relief floods him in a way that drowns out his awareness completely into a mild buzzing, and he gives a final heaving sob on the back of the couch.

"All done," Roxas's voice sounds closer now but still far-off. Like it's coming through a tunnel, maybe. "You did so well."

Sora's never been this sated before, this absolutely wrecked, he's sure.

The twinging pain from the fingertip bruises at his hips is replaced with warm hands running up his back, the harsh grasp gone. He doesn't fall forward, but is gently pulled from the sofa. He lets himself be moved, no longer fully conscious.

***

Riku is still thrumming with need and he can only imagine Roxas is, too. But Roxas is nothing if not attentive when he's in charge and he pulls Sora away from the back of the couch to lay him down.

The way he cradles Sora against his chest while he murmurs praise in his ear touches something inside Riku even through the arousal practically throbbing in every pore.

Riku's surprised Sora took the overstim so well; it's one of Roxas's particular kinks and although Riku had been taken by it from the start, it didn't seem like the sort of thing Sora could handle. Riku had underestimated him.

And oh, he was so glad he had. The noises Sora made in the throes of overstim were breathtaking--each raw, tortured cry and howl wrenched from his lips painted a more complete picture of his unguarded vulnerability, beautiful beyond measure.

The static in Riku's ears clears only slightly by the time Roxas settles Sora the right way around on the sofa and peppers him in kisses. It's really sweet how Roxas gets after being commanding like that, he thinks in a slight daze.

Riku sits back on his heels and works his jaw to loosen the muscles. He loves eating ass but it doesn't really get easier, even with a demanding lover like Roxas. There's only so much strength you can build up in one jaw.

When Roxas decides Sora's set for the moment, and has a good view when he comes to, he turns to Riku and shifts right back into gear. His movements become almost predatory again and by the time he's walked the three steps, there's a new fire behind his eyes.

"Now," he says, "I think that earned you a reward."

_ "Yes," _Riku breathes.

_ Reward _ it turns out, meant riding Roxas.

Once they're undressed, Roxas leans back in the armchair and beckons Riku closer. He's the picture of confidence as he grabs Riku around the waist and guides him to turn around, facing outward, and that cockiness is as much of a turn on as anything physical.

"I'm going to take care of you now," Roxas says, voice gentle but the tone definitely leaves no room for argument.

They're still playing this game, whatever it is, and if Riku breaks the rules he's probably going to regret it. He doesn't mind. Being bent over for Roxas is nothing new.

He lets Roxas tilt him slightly forward with a familiar press to his waist and the small of his back. The deft hands move down and caress up his inner thigh, brushing just past the place he needs them most. Well, not _ most, _ he supposes--he loves being filled too much for that.

Roxas doesn't tease him long, thankfully, and the first finger to slip inside him brings a moan and a sigh of relief. Slicked with lube but thoughtfully warm, followed by a second and quickly a third.

_ "Fuck, _Roxas…" Riku lets out as his lover prods at all the right spots and zings of pleasure curl up in him, making him pant to draw in enough air.

It isn't terribly surprising he's so loose still; Roxas has fucked him a few times today already. He's just been in one of those moods, and Riku certainly never complains about bottoming more often.

The stretch finally comes at four fingers and Roxas pulls out before it can make Riku too weak at the knees. A nudge on Riku's hips tells him what Roxas wants, but Roxas says it aloud anyway.

"Ride me, Riku. Curl your legs up on either side of my hips and kneel with your back to me. Good, _ good, _ just like that, gem."

His words are as comforting as the hands on Riku's hips. A soft sigh escapes him as he settles into place as ordered; Riku loves giving over decisions like this. It feels...safe.

Safety isn't top of his mind, though, in the moment. He's vibrating with anticipation, now--he _ needs _ Roxas's dick. He contemplates saying so, but Roxas interrupts his thoughts.

"Lower yourself down. I've got you."

Riku leans back against Roxas. He remembers a time right at the beginning of all this when he worried the smaller frame couldn't take his weight. That was a laugh.

His broad back meets with Roxas's chest in a line of heat that curls around and inside him just as Roxas's dick does.

"Roxas," Riku sighs out his name on the exhale that always makes the first breach easier.

It's perfect as it's always perfect and Riku feels full in all the right ways--that slight stretch, the friction, the solid thickness of Roxas settling to the hilt as he bottoms out. Roxas pushes down on Riku's hips to make sure he's sitting all the way and the pressure makes Riku moan.

Roxas rolls his hips and bucks up into Riku once--a wordless demand--and even with no leverage, it shifts something inside Riku, driving just that centimeter too deep and momentarily blanking his mind. He throws his head back onto Roxas's shoulder, silver hair splaying out against the chair as he cries out.

"There you are. I've got you," Roxas repeats into Riku's neck, breathing hard already. "I've got you."

***

Riku is _ heaven _ and as Roxas settles in the welcoming wet heat he bites his lip. Beads of sweat gather and fall in little trailing lines down the side of Riku's face into his hairline. Roxas leans in to kiss one of them away, a single tender snowflake of a gesture heralding the swirling blizzard of passion.

Between Riku's powerful thighs and Roxas's practised thrusts, they set a steady rhythm from the outset. Riku's used to Roxas's slow builds by now and doesn't try to take more than Roxas is giving.

At this angle, legs out of the picture, their size difference is less of an issue and he can see over Riku's shoulder easily. Something catches his eye.

_ There _ **_you_** _ are, too, _ he thinks. _ About time. _

Sora's come to again and is watching them, eyes wide. Roxas winks and hopes that's enough to indicate he should stay quiet. As Roxas guides Riku through a gradually ramping up pace, knees working and hips undulating, each movement absolute perfection, he spreads his own legs to force Riku's wider and traces his hands up and down the front of Riku's thighs, framing his gorgeous, straining cock.

Sora's jaw about hits the floor. It must be quite the sight from his angle. Riku, splayed open, practically on display, completely undone and utterly wanton, being pounded into and fucked open for anyone to see.

Sora licks his lips at the vision like all he wants to do is drink it in but he's afraid to break the spell. Roxas lets him salivate for a bit longer, teasing out the moment.

Riku's panting turns to outright moans and his cock twitches on his stomach with every bounce, his muscles aching, thighs burning. Roxas takes pity on him and starts thrusting harder and--

***

_ "Ohh!" _ Riku cries out. _ Yes, fuck, yes, _ it's finally the right angle, finally the right amount of force. In moments, Riku is practically shouting, voice hoarse as the increasing pings of pain from each thrust drive him that much higher.

He hears an answering moan from the couch and in his ear a slightly strained, "He's a beautiful fucking creature, isn't he? You can touch, it's fine. Come here, love."

Oh, that's right. Sora's here. Sora's here and _ watching him. _

_ Fuck. _ That's...that's _ hot. _

Riku's shouts subside to groans as Roxas slows the pace. He isn't going to last much longer, he thinks, not with _ both _ of them.

Soft hands trace their way up Riku's neck to his jaw and pull his head upright. He lets them and comes face to face with lust-blown blue eyes--blue eyes he's known his whole life but never like this. Softer, darker than Roxas's. Fewer stars but more of the sky. And right now, _ hungry. _

Just then, Roxas fucks up into him particularly hard and Riku thinks he sees actual stars.

"Kiss him," Roxas manages, still somehow sounding in control.

Sora does.

He surges forward and tangles his hands in Riku's hair and crashes their mouths together in a mess of demanding heat.

Riku sobs into the kiss, one hand still bracing himself on the arm of the chair but the other reaching around to pull Sora to him. It's overwhelming and he doesn't care.

Roxas picks up his pace again and Riku gasps for breath around Sora's demanding tongue. He's never been middled before and he isn't sure he could handle it very often. There's too much love and attention and _ pleasure _ from every side.

Everything is soreness and desperation and fingernails digging in, leaving sparks of electricity zinging across his soul and prickling on his skin.

Somewhere in the tangle of kissing and thrusting and jolting and pressing of bodies, Riku _ comes, _ every feeling coalesced into one point of neon light ripping its way out of him and leaving an afterimage of dizzying, pulsing pleasure.

He doesn't pass out until Roxas guides Sora's hand down around Riku's twitching, oversensitive, come-coated dick, and has him _ grip. _

Everything shudders to a halt and the world goes dim on a pure note of bliss.

Riku comes to on his side--on the couch, he realises, under a blanket, head on a pillow in Sora's lap, Roxas cross-legged in front of them on the ground wrapped in a blanket as well.

Riku experimentally clenches down and feels stretched and sore but not slick. He guesses it hasn't been too long, but it's been long enough for Roxas to hit his own orgasm and then for them to do some basic cleanup.

He's almost miffed that he didn't stay conscious long enough to feel Roxas jerk and still in that familiar, satisfying way inside of him. He really will never get enough of that, he thinks.

But Riku can't be mad when everything feels so soft and warm, like the edges of the world are buffered by clouds of pink cotton. He smiles lazily at Roxas and rests his free hand against Sora's knee, brushing softly over the skin.

Sora responds by lightly trailing touches up Riku's shoulder and neck, dancing around the edge of the blanket. Each touch is full of care and reverence and Riku feels cherished.

Roxas beams at him and for once doesn't have to say any words. They're written on his face in the bold ink of delight. _Wonder, pleasure, joy, love._

Sora has no such restraints. "We are _ so _ doing that again. I _ told _ you sex dice were fun." His voice is easygoing, but Riku is a little surprised to see the words don't raise Roxas's hackles.

Instead the smirking blonde just snickers and responds, _ "Fun. _ That's one word for it. I think it's gonna take more than a quick nap for _ this _ one to be ready for round two, though."

Riku ignores him and sighs in contentment, letting his eyes flutter between closed and open as Sora's questing fingers start carding through his hair. He used to dream about him doing that.

The moment is almost perfect and--

Roxas leans forward, slipping his fingers into Sora's free hand, and tilts his head to kiss Riku softly, mouth slanting more affectionately than possessively.

_ There. _

_ Now _ it's perfect.

"I love you two," Riku mumbles as Roxas pulls away.

"Me too!" Sora chimes in immediately, like he's been waiting to say it. His slight wiggle under Riku is endearing.

"L--let's get to b--ed," Roxas replies stutteringly, all the command gone from his tone and replaced with a blush as he suddenly trips over syllables.

And for him, that's basically the same thing.

Riku grins. Yep. Perfect.


End file.
